degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
It's Tricky
It's Tricky is the fourth episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on October 19, 2007 in the United States, and on January 28, 2008 in Canada. Summary Ashley has been a "sidekick" for way too long and can no longer tolerate it, so she restarts her music career. But with Jimmy as her partner, she's starting to feel, once again, like a "sidekick." Mia doesn't mind sharing a locker with someone as long as they aren't the newest mean girl, Holly J., and both of their eyes are set on Sav. Only one can win his heart, or maybe neither. Main Plot When Craig's album Of Two Minds comes out, he becomes the newest rock star, but Ashley discovers that he used one of her songs and she isn't too happy about this. With support and help from Jimmy, she restarts her music career, but things don't go so well. Ashley has played the role of "sidekick" for a long time and doesn't want anyone standing in her way - especially Jimmy. She decides to enter a talent contest and she records a song called Tell Me Lies, with Jimmy. After the song receives great popularity, Griffin has them play at a club. Ashley decides to let Jimmy play alone because she knows people think she sings terribly. The two are asked for a demo, so Ashley makes it, but deletes Jimmy's rap. Sub Plot Mia doesn't mind sharing a locker with someone, just as long as that someone is anyone but Holly J., Degrassi's newest, meanest addition from Lakehurst. What doesn't help is the fact that they're both lusting after Sav, the hottest Lakehurst guy. How is this going to end? Badly. Can the girls just call a truce? No way. Trivia= *This episode reveals that Holly J. is Heather Sinclair's sister. *This episode is named after the song "It's Tricky" by Run-DMC. *This is Manny's 100th episode. She was the first character to appear in 100 episodes. *When Manny mentions that Holly J. and Heather share the same DNA, that statement becomes false in Season 11 when it is revealed that Holly J. is adopted (found out in U Don't Know). Holly J. did not realize that she was adopted until then. *This is the first episode of the series in which Craig Manning has been mentioned since Rock This Town. |-| Gallery= 7-4.jpg 7-4-1.jpg its-tricky-1.jpg its-tricky-3.jpg its-tricky-4.jpg It's_Tricky.jpg its-tricky-5.jpg File:Normal 704 0075.jpg File:Normal 704 0086.jpg File:Normal 704 0206.jpg File:Normal 704 0210.jpg File:Normal 704 0213.jpg File:Normal 704 0217.jpg File:Normal 704 0224.jpg File:Normal 704 0225.jpg File:Normal 704 0255.jpg File:Normal 704 0287.jpg File:Normal IT 013.jpg File:Normal IT 014.jpg File:Normal IT 015.jpg File:Normal IT 016.jpg File:Normal IT 017.jpg File:Image18d.jpg File:Normal IT 019.jpg 2eqrwsdasxcsd.jpg ertetrrwas.jpg hrthasdafewgr.jpg hrthrturtyherewr.jpg hyryhasdaxsa.jpg nodonotash.jpg qewqrwerwefgergesad.jpg qweqeasdas.jpg qweqsdgsa.jpg qweqwewferrh.jpg rthrtrefadqwe.jpg rtsdfwawdafdsgethergs.jpg wqrwerewqrwqerwrwqr.jpg 7098ij.jpg 7987uj.jpg miacreepin.jpg 8990kj.jpg 8990jk.jpg Tumblr inline mg81moBd8x1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg81ukIpXX1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mg81x5jYWQ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg8242PkED1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mg81ql98nq1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg81oknZHK1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg81qagqts1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg824g3Dqe1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg81w89Aok1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mg81qagqts1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg81jgk0F81qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg81j4K63e1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg81drLMc31qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg81t9tfwB1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg8202RurW1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg81rgPLTG1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg81r0WPtt1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg81fyCk7w1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg81fk8bob1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg81ezMCvv1qc1tpr.jpg Normal Degrassi2HR.jpg IT-0049.jpg IT-0001.jpg Ssss46rte.jpg Sheaho.jpg Jimmyyougotabitchonyourback.jpg IT-0003.jpg IT-0000.jpg Image14fgfd.jpg 689-0j.jpg 89890j.jpg 86789j.jpg 76789jh.jpg 7698uijk.jpg 890ik.jpg Helookssoyoungg.jpg Image5rge.jpg 87989ikj.jpg 98ijjj.jpg 67uhj.jpg 89uikj.jpg Craig's CD.jpg Ijklj.jpg Emtob.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos (voice only) *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Ayumi Iizuki as Ms. Lee *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Nathaniel Stephenson as Griffin Pierce-Taylor *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Mia: "What would I do without Holly J. Sinclair looking out for me?" Manny: "Hold on. Holly J. Sinclair? As in Heather Sinclair?" Holly J.: "She's my sister." Manny: "Hold on. Boyfriend stealing, bad nose job having, puppy drowning, queen of evil is your sister?" Holly J.: "Taught me everything she knows." Manny: "This might be a problem. sweetie." Mia: "I have to debate her tomorrow. Tell me everything." Manny: "Let's just say if Holly J. and Heather share the same DNA, you're gonna have to fight fire with huge enormous flames." Mia: "Got a light?" *Ellie: (referring to Craig) "Oh, so everyone he kisses is a song title now?" *Ashley: "I was always Craig's sidekick. I don't want to be Jimmy's. Does that make me a bitch?" *Emma: "He wrote all those songs in rehab?" Ashley: "Except 'My Window'." Spinner: "It's not that bad, actually. Not like the other songs." Ashley: "That's because I wrote it." |-| Featured Music= *''"Drowning"'' by Jake Epstein *''"Tell Me Lies"'' by Melissa McIntyre & Drake *''"Wake Up"'' by Jake Epstein *''"Big Circus"'' written by Fred Strittmatter & Quirin Amper Jr. *''"Stain Of You"'' by Brandon Jones *''"Release Me"'' by Stella Pinacci *''"Hers"'' by Brian Borcherdt |-| Links= *Watch It's Tricky on YouTube *Watch It's Tricky on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes